I Love You
by alexcullen1
Summary: *SPOLIERS FOR 2X8 ROSE* This scene was inspiring and heartbreaking! Just a one-shot about how I thought it should end.


**So the latest episode inspired me to write. Surprise, surprise. Rose was an AMAZING episode. The look on Damon's face, when she came running down the steps…and then Stefan was there. I was so mad at Stefan! He took Damon's moment! And then of course when he told her "I love you" then MADE HER FORGET IT! I cried. The fact that he cried, breaks my heart. I have watched the scene so many times, my mom had seen it 10 times. He totally does deserve her, and Stefan can go rot in the tomb with Katherine. I think Elena is going to remember, personally. But I made it into a one-shot anyway. Please review/favorite!**

**Alex**

***SPOLIERS FOR 2x8, R****OSE***

Elena slowly walked out of her bathroom, every muscle and bone in her body ached. She didn't notice the black figure sitting in her window seat.

"Cute pjs." Damon said.

Elena sighed, "I'm tired Damon."

"I brought you this." Damon said, holding up her vervain necklace.

"I thought that was gone. Thank you." Elena said as she made a grab for it.

Damon yanked it back before she could grip it. "Please give it back." Elena said.

"I just have to say something…" Damon started to say.

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" Elena asked.

"Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish think I've even said in my life." Damon replied coming closer.

"Damon, don't go there." She warned him.

"I just have to say it once—you just have to hear it." Damon said, taking a pause. "I love you, Elena…and it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you."

He stared into her chocolate eyes, while she looked into his ice blue ones feeling like she could see into his soul.

"Why you can't know this—I don't deserve you. But my brother does." Damon said.

Elena opened her mouth to tell him that he was wrong, but couldn't get the words out.

Damon stepped forward, lightly placing his lips on her forehead, his heart shattering into even smaller pieces. He put his hand on her cheek wiping her hair away. "God I wish you didn't have to forget this…" He focused on her eyes saying "…but you do." While a lone tear slipped down his cheek.

He broke the compulsion and was out the window faster then eyes could see.

Elena took a big breath and looked down at her necklace, not knowing how it got there. She looked around confused about what had just happened. She felt somebody's presence but could not remember who it was. She sat down on her bed and tried to fall asleep.

2 DAYS LATER

_Dear Diary,_

_Every time I touch my necklace, I feel like I'm missing something. Like something happened that I can't remember. I remember being kidnapped by Rose and Damon killing Elijah, and then the next thing I know I'm asleep in my bed with my necklace. I know I lost my necklace. But it's here around my neck. Stefan and I still aren't back together yet, I don't think we will get back together. There's just something with Damon…he's been avoiding me. I miss him. _

Elena drove to the Salvatore house, intending on giving back her necklace. Katherine was in the tomb, and she was pretty sure nobody else would be coming after her.*

"Hello?" Elena called out as she opened the door.

Nobody was home, so she left it on Damon's alcohol cart; He would find it there.

XXXXXX

Later that night, Elena found herself sitting on her bed doing some history homework.

"What were you thinking?" Damon said as he materialized in her room.

"GAH! Damon!" Elena screamed.

"Sorry, but you _need_ this necklace. I almost had a heart attack when I found it. What were you thinking?" Damon repeated.

"I didn't think I would need it." Elena said.

He came forward placing it around her neck and clasping it. His lips briefly touched her forehead, but that trigger was all it took.

Elena flashed back to Damon standing in front of her speaking to her saying "I love you, Elena."

"I remember." She gasped.

"Remember what?" Damon asked.

"You love me. You said you loved me. But that you didn't deserve me and Stefan did. You could not be more wrong. Why are you here with my necklace and not Stefan? You do deserve me. You're good." Elena went off.

Damon just stood there in shock.

"Well?" Elena said. "Oh never mind." She ran to him kissing him madly.

"I love you too." She said in between kisses.

Damon just wrapped his arms around her, thankful that she was safe and in his arms.

***Let's just pretend Elijah died and that was the last of it, for the sake of the story.**

**So I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
